reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Boating Party
The Boating Party is a celebration held at French Court to celebrate the end of summer. This event occurred during the third episode of the series, Kissed. During The Event The party begins in the throne room while everyone is dancing Catherine and Nostradamus discuss his prophecy. Mary notices Tomás and then asks Francis if he's been able to secure ships to go to Scotland's defence when he says he tried his best she leaves and joins her ladies. Not long after Mary sits down, Henry tells Nostradamus to tell Mary, Greer, Lola and Aylee's fortunes. After some hesitation he begins reading their fortunes; he tells Lola she'll meet a dark and handsome stranger, he tells Mary that she will face her troubles with grace. When all of a sudden he begins muttering the lion will fight the dragon in the field of poppies. Greer then begins to ask her question and he tells her that she'll fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face, he then tells Aylee she'll never go home. Upset Mary confronts Nostradamus about his visions. Francis and Mary begin to dance and discuss the current situation with France refusing to help Scotland defend the English. When they are talking Tomás interrupts them and asks Mary to dance, while everyone watches. After Sebastian asks Francis jokingly "why don't you dance like that?" Francis replies with "shut up". Greer walks away from the throne room looking upset and Mary follows her out to console her. When Greer argues with Mary a little she walks out and Francis comes to talk with Mary. When he asks what the dance was about Mary tells him about Tomás' proposal offer. That is France won't help her then she will have to accept the proposal. The party later resumes outside by the boats. When Henry extends his hand out while looking at Kenna she moves towards him when another woman takes his hand and they board a boat, leaving Kenna confused and annoyed. Francis and Greer watch Mary and Tomas walking to board one of the boats together. Fireworks then erupt into the sky when the boats take off onto the lake. Upset Kenna walks down a corridor and sits down with Bash telling him his father is a confusing man, Bash agrees. When Tomás and Mary are on one of the boats she tells him she needs proof of his legitimisation if they are to wed. He tells her that she doesn't need to wait for confimation form Portugal, that he we'll send ships to Scotlands aid by tomorrow. Upset of Mary and Tomás being so close Greer hides in the kitchen and Leith walks in and she suddenly starts crying. Kenna and Bash talk about Henry, he tells her that Henry isn't punishing her he's playing her. Upset about the possibility of loosing Mary Francis asks his father if there is any possibility if France helping Scotland. Henry seeming annoyed by the conversation until Francis threatens him, he then feels proud and tells him he'll let Francis help Mary. Francis then tells Bash to send a message for ships to board to leave for Scotland. Bash leaves at once to deliver the message. Gallery reign115-0005.jpg|Catherine and Nostradamus reign103-1233.jpg|Mary asks Francis if he convinced his father to help Scotland reign103-1248.jpg|Mary notices Tomas reign103-1249.jpg|Tomas notices Mary reign103-1288.jpg|Mary joins her ladies at a table Normal_reign103-1322.jpg reign103-1266.jpg|Henry tells Nostradamus to tell Mary and her ladies' fortunes reign103-1292.jpg|Nostradamus tells them their fortunes reign103-1383.jpg|Mary confronts Nostradamus reign103-1435.jpg|Francis and Mary dance Normal_reign103-1444.jpg reign103-1457.jpg|Tomas and Mary dance Normal_reign103-1460.jpg Normal_reign103-1462.jpg Normal_reign103-1465.jpg reign103-1471.jpg|Greer watching Mary and Tomas dance reign103-1479.jpg|Francis watching Mary and Tomas dance reign103-1485.jpg|Mary and Tomas at the end of their dance reign103-1486.jpg|Bash teases Francis reign103-1493.jpg|"I love this Portuguese music!" reign103-1504.jpg|Greer is followed by Mary when she leaves the throne room reign103-1521.jpg|Greer upset at Mary Normal_reign103-1525.jpg reign103-1526.jpg|Mary feels bad for Greer reign103-1530.jpg|Francis joins Mary reign103-1532.jpg|Mary tells Francis about Tomas' proposal reign103-1591.jpg|The party resumes outside reign103-1608.jpg|Kenna confused by the kings rejection Normal_reign103-1625.jpg Normal_reign103-1626.jpg reign103-1660.jpg|Mary and Tomas prepare to board a boat Normal_reign103-1719.jpg Normal_reign103-1730.jpg Mary Tomas 103.jpg reign103-1695.jpg|Kenna and Bash agree on Henry being confusing Normal_reign103-1772.jpg Normal_reign103-1775.jpg Normal_reign103-1785.jpg reign103-1791.jpg|Bash gives Kenna advice reign103-1708.jpg|Tomas tells Mary he'll send ships to Scotland right away reign103-1745.jpg|Greer goes to return the basket and is joined by Leith reign103-1757.jpg|Greer begins to cry Normal_reign103-1928.jpg Normal_reign103-1935.jpg Normal_reign103-1989.jpg reign103-1813.jpg|Francis impresses Henry Francis and henry.jpg Normal_reign103-1829.jpg Normal_reign103-1838.jpg reign103-1885.jpg|Francis tells Bash to deliver a message Normal_reign103-1888.jpg reign103-1899.jpg|Bash leaves to deliver the message Category:Event Category:Season One Event Category:Season One